


Danganronpa but its Spongebob episodes

by usuohi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Sponge - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Based on a SpongeBob SquarePants Episode, Crack, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Mentioned Characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuohi/pseuds/usuohi
Summary: Basically taking spongebob episodes and replacing the characters with Danganronpa ones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't gonna be written well, its supposed to be stupid and stuff.  
> I stole all of this off the spongebob wiki  
> IF you have any suggestions, please leave them.

A horrible sound is heard, which turns out to be Kaede playing the piano until the doorbell rings. Gundham was at the door.

"Yeah, uhh, we're with the pet hospital down the street and I understand that you have a dying animal on the premises." Gundham said before Kaede shut the door on him.

She turned as the phone started to ring. "Hello. You've reached the house of unrecognized talent. Please start after the," She played a piano note.

“Sounds like you've got a dying animal to attend to, eh, ol' chum?” Said the voice from the phone causing Kaede to gasp.

“Hiyoko Saionji from Hopes Peak Academy?!” Kaede exclaimed.

“I heard you’re playing the cash register now.” Hiyoko said from the other line.

“Sometimes. Uh, how’s the pigtails?”

"They're big and valuable." She said wiggling them, "I'm the leader of a big fancy band now, and we're supposed to play the Dangan Bowl next week."

Kaede started to stutter, "The da-da-da... The da-da-da... The da-da-da?!?!"

"That's right. I'm living your dreams, Kaede. The problem is, I'm busy next week and can't make it. So, I was hoping you and your band could cover for us." 

"Ohh, uhh, I... I, uhh..."

"I knew it! You don't even have a band! Well, I'll just let you get back to the service industry now."

"Hold it! It just so happens that I don't sell fast food, I do have a band, and we're gonna play that Dangan Bowl! How do you like that, Dancer Girl?!" Kaede retorted.

"Good luck next Tuesday. I hope the audience brings lots of... ibuprofen!" With that, Hiyoko and Kaede hung up the phones.

"I gotta drum up a marching band fast!" Kaede exlcaimed, then starting to laugh at her own joke, "Drum... haha... band humor."

In the following lines, Tenko, Fuyuhiko, Kirumi, Akane, and Sakura are reading from a poster. Each are in different locations.  
"Looking to add fulfillment to your dull, dull life?"

"Then become part of the greatest musical sensation to ever hit Dangan Island."

"And be forever adored by thousands of people you don't know."

"Not to mention free refreshments."

"Practice begins tonight. 8:30 sharp."

Kaede was in a taxi that was getting driven by Shuichi. "Stupid music rental clerk made me late. That trilobite didn't know an oboe from an elbow. Elbow, heh, more band humor." Kaede laughed.

When Kaede entered everyone was in the room chattering amongst themselves. "People, people, settle down!" Kaede ordered, standing on stage, "How many of you have played musical instruments before?"

"Do instruments of torture count?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"No."

Gonta raised his hand, "Is mayonnaise an instrument?"

"No, Gonta, mayonnaise is not an instrument." Kaede answered and Gonta lowered his hand. He then raised his hand again and Kaede quickly replied, "Horseradish is not an instrument, either." Kaede spoke again to everyone, "That's fine. No one has any experience. Fortunately, I have enough talent for all of you." Kaede laughed to herself and the room was silent. Nobody replied or reacted.

"When do we get the free food?" Akane asked.

Kaede went to her piano and sat, raising her hands over the keys, "Okay, try to repeat after me" She played six notes then looked at the crowd, "Brass section, go." The group repeated the notes poorly. "Good. Now the wind." They also repeated the notes poorly. "And the drums." The group seemed to misunderstand what Kaede meant so they blew on their sticks which out out of their mouths pinning Kaede to the wall. "Too bad that didn't kill me."

"Let's just try stepping in the rhythm. Now I want everyone to stand in straight rows of five." 

Kokichi smiled excitedly, "Is this the part where we start kicking?"

"No, Kokichi, that's a chorus line." Kaede replied.

"Kicking?" Gonta exclaimed getting up, "I wanna do some kicking!" Gonta turned and kicked Tenko in the leg causing her to lean over and hold her leg.

"Ow!" Tenko growled still holding the kicked spot, "Why, you...! Why I oughta...!" She jumped on Gonta and that both started fighting and struggling until they roll outside and the door slams shut. Its silent until Gonta's long and painful scream is heard and everyone turns to look at the door. Then Gonta pokes his head in.

"Whoever is the owner of the white sedan, you left your lights on." He says. Gonta walks in and it is revealed that Tenko has stuck his body in a trombone. Trombone notes are heard as he walks towards his seat. As he sits down, he makes a sound on his trombone. Makes a loud trombone noise as he opens his mouth. 

Junko's voice was heard as she held up a time card, "Day two."

The band is walking down a street playing The main Danganronpa theme badly.

"Okay, that's perfect, everybody. Dangan Bowl, here we come. Flag twirlers, really spin those things. Okay, turn. Flag twirlers, let's go. I wanna see some spinning. Flag twirlers, let's move! C'mon, move!" Kaede ordered.

The flag twirlers, Tsumugi and Keebo spinned the flags so hard that they take off into the sky and crash into a blimp, which causes an explosion. Kaito started to play a sad tune on his trumpet while everyone mourns, except Kaede, who just lies down on the ground.

 

Junko's voice was heard again as she held up a time card, "Day three."

"How's that harmonica solo coming, Fuyuhiko?" Kaede asked the boy.

"It's tremendous," He replied, "you wanna see?"

Fuyuhiko ran to a big Harmonica and started playing it by running to and from the holes quickly, but soon runs out of breath; on his way to the last hole he blows an unsuccessful last raspberry into the harmonica and faints.

Junko's voice was heard once again as she held up a time card, "Day four."

"Well, this is our last night together before the show. And I know that none of you improved since we began..." Kaede mentioned as Gonta chewed on a trumpet, "...but I have a theory. People talk loud when they wanna act smart, right?"

"Correct!" Fuyuhiko yelled.

"So, if we play loud, people might think we're good." "Everybody readied their instruments, Everybody ready? And a one, and a two, and a one, two, three, four!" On the outside of the music school a blast of noise ensues, breaking the windows. Kaede's face is deformed beyond recognition, her shirt's been ripped, and her baton breaks "Okay, new theory. Maybe we should play so quietly, no one can hear us."

"Well, maybe we wouldn't sound so bad if some people didn't try to play with big, meaty hands!" Maki snapped and Akane glared.

"What did you say, punk?!" She snapped turning.

Maki shouted, "Big... meaty... hands!"

"Well, these hands ain't for just attractin' mates!"

"Bring it on, gymnast! Bring it on!"

Kokichi stepped inbetween them with his hands out to both sides, "No, people. Let's be smart and bring it off."

"Oh, so now the talking eggplant is gonna preach to us." Toko yelled.

"Wait, wait. I know tensions are high..." Kaede started to say calmly and immediately a fight broke out. Nekomaru and Sakura are yelling at each other when Hagakure comes up slams a drum on Sakura's head. 

"There's a deposit on that equipment, people!" Kaede yelled.

Everyone started using their instruments as weapons. Akane and Maki charge at each other with large woodwinds, but try to screech to a halt, and Kirumi slams them both with her cymbals.

"Settle down, please!"

Tenko and Korekiyo are fighting. Tenko breaks the xylophone keys from Korekiyo and Korekiyo runs off. Gonta kicks Tenko, who growls at him before producing a trumpet with an evil grin. Gonta realizes what's coming and runs away screaming as Tenko chases him with the trumpet. The clock shows it being 10 o'clock and everyone stops fighting.

"Hey, class is over." Kaito said.

The band members walk to the door where Kaede slams it open.

"Well, you did it. You took my one chance in happiness... and crushed it! Crushed it into little, tiny, bite-size pieces. I really had expected better of you people. I guess I'm a loser for that, too. Don't bother showing up tomorrow. I'll just tell them you all died in a marching accident. So, thanks." She started to sob, "Thanks for nothing!"

And with that, Kaede left.

"You're welcome." Gonta said.

"What kind of monsters are we?" Kokichi started to say, "That poor creature came to us in her hour of need, and we failed her. Kaede's always been there for us when it was convenient for her. Hifumi, when your little Celeste was trapped in a fire, who rescued her?"

"A fireman." Hifumi replied.

Kokichi turned to Sakura, "And Sakura, when your heart gave out from all those tanning pills, who revived you?"

"Some guy in an ambulance." She replied.

"Right. So, if we can all just pretend that Kaede was a fireman, or some guy in an ambulance, then I'm sure that we can all pull together and discover what it truly means to be in a marching band." Kokichi exclaimed.

"Yeah, for the fireman!" Maki cheered.

Everyone threw their hands up and cheered as Kokichi spoke again.

"Now let's make Kaede proud. A 1, a 2, a skiddly diddly doo!"

It was the next morning the day of the Dangan Bowl. Kaede was nervous as she stood there. "I knew this was gonna happen. They're just gonna have to find another band to play. I just hope that... " Hiyoko was standing next to Kaede, " ...Hiyoko doesn't find out! Hiyoko!" Kaede shrieked when she spotted Hiyoko next to her, "What are you doing here?!"

Hiyoko giggled, " I just wanna watch you blow it. So, where's your band?"

"Uh, they couldn't come. They... died." Kaede lied.

"Then who's that?" Hiyoko asked pointing to Kokichi and the rest of the band.

Kaede screamed, "That would be my band!"

Kokichi smiled, "We're ready to perform, Kaede."

"Well, Akamatsu," Hiyoko started to say, "This is exactly how I pictured your band would look." Kokichi was doing a little dance.

"That's his...eager face." Kaede replied.

Hiyoko laughed as they all went inside the Dangan Bowl.

Everybody marches inside the bowl as Kaede muttered, " I guess this will be the last time I can show my face on this island."

"Thats the spirit, Kaede!" Kokichi cheered.

The bowl raised above the football field as a big voice boomed above them, "Okay, football fans. Put your hands together for the Hope's Peak Super Band!" A crowd of real life people was shown cheering.

"These are some ugly looking people." Gonta commented.

"Maybe we're in one of those toxic waste dumps." Kokichi added.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Akane muttered.

Kaede nervously lifted her baton, "Alright, everybody" She glanced at Hiyoko who grinned and bounced her pigtails, " Let's get this over with. 1, 2, 3, 4..." She shut her eyes.

The band starts to play a wonderful intro. Kaede opens his eyes, shocked. Kokichi begins singing withvoice of David Glen Eisley. "♪The winner takes all, it's the thrill of one more kill. The last one to fall will never sacrifice their will. Don't ever look back on the world closin' in. Be on the attack with your wings on the wind. Oh, the games will begin.♪"  
Hiyoko stares in shock and Kaede gives her a smug grin and throws her baton over her shoulder and uses her arms for conducting.  
♪And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah. And it's ours for the taking, it's ours for the fight,♪"

Hiyoko faints and gets carried away by stretchers. Kaede waves a smug goodbye to her and runs to the middle of the stage.  
♪And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah. And the one who's last to fall. We will have sweet, sweet victory...♪

Kaede jumps up freezing in mid air with a triumph and joyful look.


	2. NaturePants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaa this took to long
> 
> MY FUCKING TYPING THING KEPT CHANGING GONTA TO GONNA 
> 
> WHO IS GONNA
> 
> IMMA GONNA IM GONNA SLAP MYSELF
> 
> yes keebo is Gary

Gonta was grilling patties in Rusty Ronpa until one of the patties levitates up from the grill and turns into a butterfly. It floats out of the window as the rest of the patties turn into butterflies and do the same. Gonta followed them and also turns into a butterfly, following them to a field.

Gonta’s dream in interrupted when TertTeru’s voice is heard. “Gonta? Gonta!” It turns out the grill was one fire, “Wake up, boy! You’re burning me money!” Gonta snapped awake and screamed, running behind TeruTeru.

“Mr. Hanamura, what do we do?” Gonta asked.

“Here use this!” TeruTeru handed Gonta a fire extinguisher. Gonta threw it at the grill and the fire grew bigger. Gonna tried to blow on the fire to put it out until a fireman comes into the kitchen with a hose and sprays Gonta with the water. Gonta falls backwards, which puts out the fire.

"Hooray!" TeruTeru and the fireman cheer. TeruTeru then grabbed Gonta.

"Gonta, come into me office."

When they were in the office sitting in their respective seats, TeruTeru spoke, "What's wrong, boy?"

"Well, I."

"This is the fourth time this week I've had to scrape you off of something."

"Well, I've been thinking."

"We need to get you thinking about work." TeruTeru said stretching his eyes out.

"No offense, Mr. Hanamura, but I've been thinking about giving up my cold industrial life in favor of a more natural and free life among the bugs." TeruTeru laughed at his sentence.

"Ah, Gonta, you wouldn't last even one day in the wild. This is your natural habitat." TeruTeru said showing Gonta the kitchen, "This is your wide open range." He said referring to the grill, "These are your amber waves," He said pointing to the fryers then picking up Gonta's spatula, "And this oh, this is your golden scepter, with which you rule! That's better than nasty old bug, right, Gonta?"

Gonta wasn't nowhere to be seen.

"Gonta?"

Gonta was walking out of the Rusty Ronpa, "I can't last more than one day. I'll show him. Aw, barnacles!" He threw his workers hat on the ground.

TeruTeru opened the doors behind Gonta, "Gonta wait!" TeruTeru saw Gonta's hat on the ground and he screamed, "Oh, he'll be back, alright. He'll be back."

\--  
Gonta was infront of his home giving away stuff to his friends.

"And Byakuya, I want you to have my can opener." Gonta said handing it to him.

"And I thought this friendship would never pay off." Byakuya said before leaving.

Kokichi, who was teary eyed trying to speak, "Are-are-are-are you sure you want to give me this mayonnaise?"

"It's all yours." Gonta replied.

Kokichi held up some old phonebooks, " A-a-and these old phone books?"

"All yours, old friend." Gonta said before walking off and coming back with a box, "Kokichi, there is one more thing I want you to have." He opened up the box with the words Ol' Reliable on the front. A glowing bugnet was inside. Kokich threw the phonebooks aside and picked up the net.

"Ol' Reliable?" Kokichi said before crying, Tenko walking up behind them.

"Howdy, y'all. Hey, Gonta, you having a garage sale?" Tenko asked.

"No Tenko," Gonta replied, "I'm giving up my material possessions to live in the wild with the bugs."

"Gonta, of all the crazy schemes. Why would you want to live among the bugs? They're cold and mean and none too bright." Tenko replied and Gonta just patted her head.

"Oh, oh, Tenko. That's exactly the response I would expect from someone who lives the sham of a life I once lived. I'm gonna prove I don't need all this stuff to be happy." Gonta walked away before saying one more thing, "Maybe someday you'll wise up and join me. Goodbye" Gonta went behind a bush and took off his shirt and pants, " I won't be needing these." He dropped them before running away buzzing.

"He took off his pants." Byakuya said.

"I'll give him a week." Tenko said walking off.

"I'll give him a eleven minutes." Byakuya said walking off and throwing the can opener at Kokichi.

Kokichi was still standing there trembling, holding the net before yelling and crying, "Kokichi sad!"

\--

Gonta touched the sign of the field before running into the field yelling, "I'm home! I'm home! I'm home, I'm home, I'm home, I'm home, I'm home, I'm home, I'm home, I'm home, I'm home!" Gonta ran up a hill holding his hands out, a bush covering up his lower half partially. A swarm of bees flew up behind him and knocked him over, causing him to fall on his face.

"Brothers and Sisters!" Gonta said raising his pointer finger, "Wait for me!" The bees flew into a hive and Gonta followed, making buzzing sounds. "Okay, I'm here!" The bees fly out of the hive and into the opposite direction. "Wait, I just got here. My bug instincts tell me to go... " Gonta licked his finger and stuck it in his eat before pointing the way the bees went.  
"That way."

Gonta made more buzzing sounds as he ran. The bees ate some blades of grass before flying off again. Gonta copied them before getting disgusted and wiping the chewed up grass off his tonuge, "This is the life."

The bees are in the middle of the field and Gonta goes in the middle of the group, "Hey, everybody, buzz buzz. Buzz to you. Buzz, buzz, nice current today. Hey, what's the buzz?" Gonta walked up to a bee and stuck out his hand to the bee, "Hello, I'm JellyHara, and you are?" The bee stung him and his hand, leaving a bump. " Uhh... nice to meet you."

Gonta smells an aroma and goes to check and see that Kokichi and Tenko are having a picnic with patties.

"Here, Kokichi, have a Teru Patty!" Tenko said to Kokichi before leaning over over and whispering, "There he is, Kokichi. Say your line!"

Kokichi is trembling and has tears in the corner of his eyes as he looks at a paper, reading off it, "Why, thank you, Tenko, I would love one. Take patty." He reached up and took one, Tenko moving her hand back. Kokichi continued, still shaking, "Too bad Gonta isn't here. These are his favorites. I sure wish he'd come home. Take bite." Kokichi sniffled and tried to take a bite of the patty before throwing it and the script onto the group and turning to Gonta. "I can't do it! Gonta! Come back!"

Gonta put his hands on his hips, "Kokichi I'm not coming home."

"I miss you!" Kokichi yelled turning to gesture towards Tenko who was sheepishly waving, "Tenko misses you!" Kokichi started to cry, "Even Byakuya misses you!"

It is revealed Byakuya is throwing himself a party because of Gonta's absence.

"I'm happy here." Gonta said holding his arms out on both side with a big smile, "This is my home now." With that, he walked away. Tenko had to drag Kokichi away as he screamed.

"No! Gonta!"

\--

Gonta went back to the field with the bees wiggling his arms and legs, "Hey, everybody! I'm back! I think I'm getting the hang of this." All of the bees fly away when a net is swung at Gonta, knocking him over. Kokichi is the one with a net standing over Gonta breathing heavily with an angered look.

"Kokichi!" Gonta said still on the ground with his hand out in front of him as if it was a motion to stop Kokichi, "What are you doing?" He started to slide backwards away from his attacker.

" If I can't have you as a friend," Kokichi said holding up a jar that said Gonta - Friend "I'm gonna make you a trophy! I even picked out this nice jar for you!"

Gonta was trembling, "Kokichi! Go home! I'm a bug now!" Kokichi swings the net at Gonta but Gonta runs away. Kokichi goes after him. Gonta hides behind a bush, but the bush slithers off. Gonta goes to hide behind a rock.

"I can see you there!" Kokichi yelled.

Gonta ran for the safety of another bush.

"I still see you!"

Gonta hides behind another rock.

"You're gonna look good on my mantel!" Kokichi yelled as Gonta ran from him, "Friends forever, Gonta!" Gonta runs under neath an “N” shaped rock and peeks around. Kokichi is underneath the rock on the top I got you now, Gonta!" Kokichi falls on the ground and misses Gonta.

"Kokichi! No!" Gonta yelled as Kokichi chased after him letting out a animalistic yell, the net above his head.

Gonta ran to the beehive he saw earlier and jumped inside before Kokichi could get him. Kokichi leaped up and swung the net at his legs before Gonta crawled all the way inside. Kokichi attempted a few more times before yelling.

"Okay! So this is the way it's gonna be. I hope you're happy." Kokichi broke the net in half and walked away sobbing.

"Well, that's over. Back to bug matters." Gonta said as honey fell onto his nose. He samplted it. "Mmm honey." He started to eat alot of honey as the bees come back to the hive. "Ah, my buggy brethren are returning." All of the bees buzzed and went inside the hive and Gonta greeted them, "Greetings, comrades!" The bees started to repeatedly sting Gonta making him scream. Gonta crawled out of the hive and ran off as the bees followed, still stinging him as he ran away from the hive and the assault.

\--

Gonta is inside a cave sitting with stings all over his body, "Being a bug sure is fun. Buzz." Gonta ripped off a bushel of grass, "Buzz." he pulled a rock over to use as a pillow, pulling the grass over his body. He moves the rock and flops over, shaking as he got cold. The blanket scrunches up, but Gonta pushes it back down. The blanket scrunches up again and Gonta gets cold. "Hey! Eww, i'm itchy! Itchy, why am I so itchy?" Gonta removed the grass to reveal ticks were all over him. He screamed.

"Ticks!" he started to repeatdly scratch at the bugs knocking a few off as he did. He ran out of the cave, "Ow, ow, oh, itches. Ow, ow, itches!" He rubbed his back against a tree. He then starts to inch on the ground like an inchworm to stop the itching, going in a circle.

\--

Gonta was walking through the field as he tiredly made buzzing sounds. Gonta walked into town and went up to the Rusty Ronpa looking through the glass of the door to see Teru Patties stacked up on a table inside. "Teru Patties." He then walked by Tenko's home and sniffled, "Tenko." Still buzzing, he walked up to his own home. "What have I done? I had a great life and friends, and I gave all that up." He opened the door and when he turned on the lights, TeruTeru, Tenko, Byakuya, Kokichi, and Keebo are there to welcome him with decorations.

They all cheered, "Welcome home Gonta!"

"You guys are the best! I made a huge mistake." Gonta looked down, "Please forgive me!" 

"Ah, quit your blubbering and have a Teru Patty." TeruTeru said holding out a patty to him.

"Don't mind if I do!" Gonta said eating it as TeruTeru put a Rusty Ronpa hat on his head.

"And I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning."

"Aye, aye captain!" Gonta said as he saluted.

"Gonta," Byakuya called Gonta to look at him, Byakuya was holding Gonta's clothes, "Do us all a favor."

"Don't mind if I do!" Gonna said as he put on his clothes before throwing his hands up to his side, "Ta-Da!"

Gonna hummed as he turned to hug Byakuya who had a shocked expression before wearing his usual one, "Okay, that's enough." Everyone came over to join in on the hug.

Keebo made a sound, "Beep."

"Can we please stop this?" Byakuya said and everyone stopped hugging.

"Kokichi itchy!" Kokichi yelled and everyone but Gonta starts to scratch themselves and crawl on the floor in a circle around Gonna.

"It's great to be home!" Gonta exclaimed throwing his arms up.


End file.
